uncivilized_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Uncivilized
Uncivilized is the concept for a computer game based on the wildly-popular Civilization by Sid Meier, but also influenced by other turn-based and real-time strategy games, including Classic Empire, AI War: Fleet Command and chess. The objective of this game is to develop a great empire from its start as nomads in a caravan. Beginning in (or before) 4000BC, the players and other fledgling nations attempt to expand and develop their empire, in attempts to accomplish one of many victory goals, which include: destroying the capital cities or entire countries of every other nation, winning a Space Race, becoming a Diplomatic power through the votes of your fellow nations, creating Utopia, or simply having the highest score at the end of a predetermined number of rounds. Description Uncivilized is a single-player, multiplayer and simulation game, designed to the intention that graphics could degrade gracefully depending on the user's needs; 3D graphics, 2D graphics, and even a 'strategic view' which renders the entire game as a simple tiled board with indicators. The player takes the role of one of the great leaders of a nation's past, attempting to build an empire in either competition or cooperation with up to 31 other nations. Starting with one defensive unit and one city-building unit, the player is tasked with exploring, expanding borders, watching their opponents and keeping their citizens happy and well-defended. In addition to the grander concepts of war, diplomacy and exploration, the player has to make decisions about where and when to build new cities, in relationship to the land and resources that exist around the location. The game is advanced through the metric of Research, through which the player decides when their nation studies and discovers what great technologies and observations of the past. The player is not only beset by competing nations, however; he also faces the threat of Barbarians enroaching his borders to steal away non-combat units and destroy anything they can. The game is set up in advance, with each player choosing a historical civilization or nation to play, as well as one of the great leaders from that nation of people. Other settings, such as tile shape, rules for maximum turns or disabling of barbarians, or AI difficulty can be set in this set-up period. As the game advances in turns, time is advanced as well in varying amounts of time, depending on the era you are currently playing. With each turn your cities produce a certain amount of research, food, production, and cultural qualities, contributing to the development of your nation as a whole. Food allows the cities to continue growing and expanding their borders, whereas production leads to faster development of buildings and combat units. Enough research from all of your cities will produce enough points to unlock the next technology in a long tree of technological, scientific, and cultural concepts leading to great futures such as Mars Landings, Fusion Power, and Nanotechnology. Advancing your culture far enough will permit you to advance in your social policies and public environments, and with your Natural and World Wonders you can create utopia. If neither of these are your style, and your neighboring nations are just pesky, you can also destroy every other nation in progressive and complex combat, on par with games of chess. Category:Games